elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Language
If anyone wants to add words to the list, note that when I created the list of words I didn't manually write all the image links in the right order, I wrote a script to do it for me. It's available at http://jsfiddle.net/jkxQz/ Q and Y Strun Bah Qo and Yol Toor Krein anyone? UESP is much more cleaner than this wiki, honestly. The Q and Y letters have already been released, somebody update it for Ysmir's sake. - Crusader (Crusader's Mailbag) 03:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wanting to split the page Does anyone here object to me splitting this page? I think it would be better to have a separate page for the Dragon alphabet (i.e. the letters themselves), and one for the Dragon language (with the complete list of words and their meanings). Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 03:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be good to have them separated. I can work on alphabet anchor links to improve the navigation through the dragon language. It's a bit TL;DR and I need to use Ctrl+ F to navigate it.KeiratheScribe (talk) 05:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Past tense? Is it time to switch all these pages from past tense (would it be post tense?) Example: "When skyrim comes out" instead it will say "Since Skyrim has been released" or something like that? It's a bit annoying. Excuse any poor grammar. Dragonstones and Dragon Walls Has anyone seen any transcriptions/translations of the Dragonstones and the Dragon Walls on the web anywhere? I've been taking screen shots and working through them on my own, but I haven't seen that they've been posted. Also, I haven't received my copy of the strategy guide yet, so I have no idea if this information is in the book. Would anyone object to my creating a separate page or pages to post this information? Also, I would be more than happy to volunteer to clean up the existing alphabet and lexicon. I have the draconic alphabet font on my computer as well, so can create a table with the runes/transcription/translation if there is interest. 06:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC)silverdragon686 Missing Translation I'm wondeting if anyone has found a translation for the characters that are currently (incorrectly) scribed as "oo" - such as "Toor", the second word in Fire Breath. The T & R are correct translated. However, there is no translation for the middle character it would appear, and "Toor" is definitely not correct. Whatever the middle character is, it's clearly not "oo". I've listened to the shout and tried things that make sense (Tur, Tour, Tuur, Tuer, Tohr, Tuhr), but I've come up empty. That said, I often find that what the character shouts doesn't actually sound anything like the translation of the Dragon Script into English Script (the third word is 'Shul', and what he shouts for a full Fire Breath sure doesn't sound like "Yul Toor Shul"). The character in question is the following: http://brutix.com/img/xlrm/letter2-inferno.png 19:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC)